Problem: What is the value of $9\left(\frac{1}{3}+2-\frac{2}{3}\right)$?
Direct arithmetic yields $9\left(\frac{1}{3}+2-\frac{2}{3}\right) = 9\left(2-\frac{1}{3}\right)=18-3=\boxed{15}$.